The Diaries of a Band Freak
by MellyHornUtra Band Freak
Summary: (AU) Life as a teenager is hard. It's a lot worse when your rival is an ego maniac constantly proving that he's better than you. What is a simple minded loud-mouth band geek to do? Eventually SasuNaru


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I do own a crappy ass french horn and trumpet! unbeta'd for now...

* * *

The Diaries of a Band Freak

Prologue:

* * *

_Dear Diary:_

_You know that funny feeling you get before a big day, like the biggest day of your life? I tired practing just five seconds ago. That old pervert down stairs flipped a shit, saying something about how I disrupted his artwork with my loud banging. Artwork my ass, he thinks I don't know that he writes erotic novels for adults. I found a copy under Kakashi-sensei's desk the other day. Don't ask me what I was doing and what I was look in for. I think've been scarred for life though…Its all about hot sex…honestly I didn't know guys could even bend that way. What am I talking about? _

_Anyway, he nearly knocked down our door. Iruka-sensei was pretty freaking pissed off but I told him about the audition tomorrow. That cut the lecture from a staggering thirty minutes to The audition is tomorrow and all I can say is that…..I'M GOING TO FREAKING DIE! Heh….not that I'm going to tell anyone that. I'll probably do really well, but then again there's that Uchiha-bastard. He's trying out on the snare drums as well. Does he WANT to pick a fight with me? That stupid pretty-boy, I swear I'm going to rip his drums apart. Just because he's rich, he thinks he's all better then me. AGHHHHHHHHHHHH! Damn, I think I just popped a vein…_

_Things to do:_

_-Buy a new drum stand (That thing is a piece of trash now…)  
__-Get my music back from Shikamaru (NEVER let him borrow my music again. Hehas a tendency to fall asleep o ntop of it, leaving puddles of drool on top of my music. Not cool, man.)  
__-Hit on Sakura-chan.  
__-Kick Sasuke's ass.  
__Over and out,  
__Uzumaki Naruto _

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto stared at the music handed to him. Endless black and white notes seemed to cover up the entire four pages that had been handed to him. The audition was going to be hard from what he could see. His blue eyes wandered over to the other music students, all of whom were fervantly practicing with their mallets, banging silently upon the red cushions to not distract one another. 

His eyes searched for any face that he would have deemed familiar. The blonde percussionist stopped when his blue orbs fell on another timpani player. So he wasn't the only one trying out for the Konoha Music Conservatory then. Naruto shuffled over the various bells and drums, careful to not bumb into anyone or anything.

"Hey, TenTen!" He called out from over the noise.

TenTen lifted her head from the metal stand. Her hands came to complete rest as she greeted her friend. "What's up, Naruto?"

Naruto grinned boyishly and shook his head. "Nothing much. You're auditioning with the timpani? What else? I'm going to try out on the snare drums and the tenors for marching band."

The taller girl clicked her tongue and turned her attention to the other teenagers around them. "You think they'll let me play the triangle for marching band?" She giggled, flicking the orange tip mallets skillfully within her hands. "Wouldn't it make a lot more sense if you just did the timpani then for Wind Ensemble then?"

He shrugged in response. "I guess, but I don't like the timpani."

"Number 32."

"It's my turn. Wish me luck, Naruto!"

The shorter boy nodded, waving to his friend as she departed. There wasn't any doubt whether or not she was going to make it. TenTen had recently transferred from China and apparently she had studied with the best there. What she didn't have was the natural born talent which he possessed. Which she lacked in talent, she made up in hard work and unwavering determination

He wasn't sure how much time had passed as he zoned in and out of the room, watching the white pigeons flutter from one branch to another through the translucent glass window. The sounds of the steady drumroll, sixth drum rolls probably, soothed his brain onto the brink of sleep. After all, he did stay up until four last night worrying about his addition and concocting a plan to trump another certain percussionist.

"There he is!"

"He's going to this school then?"

"You think he'll be drum major?"

"Probably. I mean he is one of the best here, but wait, if he's so good wouldn't they just make him a the drum section leader?"

A loud groan soon followed as the audience parted to allow the said boy into the waiting room.

The blonde quickly pushed his slumping form up into a sitting position before he turned his face to glare at his rival. The bastard hadn't even tried out yet and they were already fawning over him as though he were a prodigy of some sort. Well, techinically, Uchiha Sasuke was a born prodigy, very much like Naruto himself.

"Did you really have to bring your fan club along? You don't want them to be too freaking waterlogged after I beat you to first chair now, do you?" Naruto jeered loudly, his eyelids lowering themselves until his blue eyes were mere squints. "I don't think they'll like the look on your pretty face once I blow you clear out of the water."

He felt the room suddenly dip in temperature. Had it been this cold earlier? Naruto cringed away from the oncoming assault of the huge crowd of girls. One of these days, he was going to learn when perfect time to keep quiet was.

'Crap, bloodlust!'

"Whatever, dobe." Sasuke walked passed him without so much as a second glance. "I'll see you later. With your name under mine, that is."

"Number 75, its your turn."

Naruto grabbed the drumsticks that had been shoved into his backpack and yanked them out forcefully, sending loose papers flying in each and every direction. Lifting them up, the smaller boy aimed the tip directly at the raven-haired youths face. "Bring it on, bastard."

* * *

A/N: I really should be working on my other fic. I really should…..oh well. I decided to work on a band fic since, well, I'm in band and I think I might now what I'm talking about. A new idea that I'm testing. What instruments do you think the rest of the cast should play? If you like it, please leave some feed back? Its just a cute drabble I wrote a little while back. Should I continue the idea here? R for now, NC-17 later when I actually learn how to write a lemon… 


End file.
